Crazy
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Xander's not just a little unwell but full blown crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Summery: Xander's not just a little unwell but full blown crazy.

Spoilers: Takes place after the seventh season series finale.

Buffy peered into the window in the door. She looked down at a man around 26 his black hair was shaggy. He was wearing pajama's, he had his legs up to his chest with his head pointing down so Buffy couldn't see his face..

Willow gestured the guard towards the door. Once the door opened they stepped forward. Buffy got to her knees so she could see his eyes hoping this was not who she though he was. She saw his eyes his hazel eyes usually so bright ready to tell a joke so dull and lifeless. If it weren't for the rising and falling of his chest Buffy would think he was dead.

"Xander?" Buffy trembled. She hadn't heard what had happened to him til now. He was alive if you could call it that. Buffy took Xander in her arms and her heart sank when she couldn't feel him hugging back. Instead she just focused on the beating of his heart. She broke off the hug after a few minutes and stood back up. She turned back to Willow. Willow was looking at him looking exactly how she felt.

"I hate seeing him like this." she whispered tears in her eyes. Buffy didn't like seeing her friend so sad and grabbed her into a hug. To her vast relief Willow hugged her back. When they let go Buffy asked what she had wanted to since she saw him but was unable to do til now.

"What happened to him?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No."

"He's the only survivor of the battle of Goriden.."

"Wait he was in the battle?" the battle of Goriden was a horrible battle. Hundreds of slayers and watcher fighting hordes of demons. Many of which had been her close friends. Until now Buffy thought that everyone on their side had died. The monsters that had survived were eliminated when back up came hours later. But the battle had happened in Cleveland and Xander was supposed to be in Africa.

"Yes he was in the battle. He's the only one who knows what happened but as you can see he's not saying anything. The only thing we know is how the back up team found everything. It took them 3 hours to find Xander and they found him barely alive. They found him covered in blood some of it his a lot of it not. As the only survivor. They were hoping he would be able to tell us how some of our friends died. When he finally woke he didn't respond. We barely got him out before the police came. If they had found him they would have put him in a criminally insane hospital. He's a hero he doesn't deserve to be there. " Willow said emotionless all the time looking at Xander.

"Have you tried to get him out you know with magic?" Willow looked at Buffy again.

"I can't find him." starting to tear up again.

"What?" Buffy asked not understanding.

"I've looked for him in his head but I can't find him. His whole mind is messed up." Willow said now crying.

"Buffy why him? Why did he have to be there? Why couldn't he have been in Africa like he supposed to be. Why couldn't he be safe and whole?" Buffy didn't know what to say she wished that Xander would have stayed in Africa. How he even knew to go Cleveland was a mystery.

She went to Xander again and kneeled down and tilted his head up trying to look for any signs of life in his eyes. Just like before there were completely blank.

"Xander?"then her voice broke "Xander?" she closed her eyes and silent tears fell down her checks. She curled her body into Xander's unmoving frame and hoped beyond hope that he would move. Twitch a muscle anything but his body was completely immobile. She uncurled her body and just starred at him.

"It would be much less unnerving if his weren't open and staring at nothing." Buffy said softly as she stroked his hair. She wished more then anything that Xander would snap out of it and they would live happily ever after. But nothing happened so she got to her feet. She starred at him and the way he just sat there .

"I would have never thought that Xander would go insane." Buffy blurted. Willow looked mad for a second then just went back to emotionless.

"Everyone has a breaking point the battle was bad enough to be anyone breaking point. " Buffy averted her gaze ashamed. They both looked at their friend heart broken that he wasn't looking back them and wondered what happened that had gotten him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Author's note: The story goes backwards the first chapter the end and the last chapter the beginning.

"Wow are those some big demons." Xander whispered some of the slayer heard him of course super hearing and all. They all snickered for a moment. Then the demons started forward and all the humor was gone. The people in the front starting rushing forward and Xander sighed knowing the chances of his survival were almost non-existent. Xander had known from the moment he found out demons were real, that he could never leave a battle, no matter how much anyone else wanted him to.

Xander starting rushing forward and there was no more time for introspection. He wasn't thinking so much as slashing, hitting, dodging, rolling, and ducking. Being kicked, punched , nicked by objects over and over or barely managing to avoid them.

Xander stuck his sword into the demon and brought it out. A cascade of blue blood hit him. Xander backed up blindly a few feet. He cleaned his eyes off so that he could see. It was the first time in a while he saw the battle field instead of just the demon he was fighting at the second. But now Xander could see everything. There were bodies laying everywhere some demon , some human. Blood was everywhere as well some blue, some green, some black and some red. Xander's heart plummeted as he recognized some of the people who were on the ground. Xander took a deep breath and rushed back in.

He ran to a black demon who was shorter then him but his shoulders were twice as broad. He tried to stab him but the demon moved out of the way. He maneuvered the best he could in the middle of the city. But the demon he was facing was faster and stronger then him. No matter how fast he tried to hit him. No matter how fast he tried to move the demon over matched him. Xander tried to hit him low but then demon pinned him against the wall by his throat.

Unfortunately in line of sight was Rona who had a demon behind her that she couldn't see. Xander watched helpless as a demon jabbed a three inch wide claw into Rona's chest. Xander would have screamed if he had been able to breath. As Xander's vision went black he thought at least the girls wouldn't be alone. Then suddenly he fell and was able to breath again. Then a wave of moisture hit him on his lower body. He looked up into the eyes of his rescuer.

"I couldn't let you die it would..." she looked off at the fight then back at Xander. Faith gave Xander her hand and pulled him up while saying. " we can do this touching emotional scene later now we have to fight. "

"Thank you." but Xander wasn't sure she heard him because she was already rushing off. Xander found a sword on the ground that wasn't his but knew he couldn't let that bother him. He ran until he found a demon. He was tall green and looked tough but Xander knew that while he may not be up to slayer standards, he was still tough and resourceful.

He fought the demon to the best of his abilities, after lots of hitting and ducking he finally stabbed the demon in the chest. Unfortunately it didn't stop and kept coming at him he backed up, and then tripped when he fell over a body. He barely managed to dodge the demon fist and roll back up to this feet. He then discovered that he had dropped his sword. He discovered this when the demon tried to hit him and he tried to use his sword to block it. So he got hit hard in the stomach. He felt like doubling over and staying there but he knew that would mean death. Instead he rolled to his sword and the second he got to standing position he cut of the demons head. He looked at the demons body for a second to make sure it wasn't going to get up.

He then saw a red demon, fighting a slayer who was losing so he decided to help. He went as quietly as he could to the back of the red demon. He then took his sword and loped off the red demons head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a brunette fall backwards. He turned toward her and saw that it was Faith. His heart dropped even further if that was possible. It didn't matter that there was a battle going on around them he needed to see if Faith was ok.

"Faith!" Xander ran to her and held her body. There was a large gaping wound in her stomach.

"Xander?" Faith whispered and opened her eyes slightly.

"It's going to be ok Faith." she smiled slightly.

"Xan. I'm dying and you know it." Then she started coughing and Xander grabbed her tighter. Faith eyes flicker opened and closed.

"I'm sorry for..."

"No, no it's ok it's going to be ok." Faith laughed slightly and it only increased the coughing then she started convulsing.

"T-t-ell Rob-bin I love h-h" her body was convulsing badly.

"Of course."Xander felt her body go still and the light go out of her eyes.

"I forgive you Faith. I forgive you." Xander cried then he flew through the air. He fell onto a soft surface which could only be a body. But that was no longer a concern of his. Xander no longer cared that most of the steps he was taking he was walking on bodies. For the first time he no longer cared if he lived or died. At least if he did Xander would no longer have to watch the people he cared for die.

Then slash and tore with a fury that only a man who didn't care if he lived or died had. Blood splashed on him but he no longer felt it. He just tore and tore and tore again and again. The outside noises of battle faded away. All he saw was his opponent at the time and nothing else.

Xander had just killed a demon and his eyes were looking for another demon. But there were so many bodies on the ground so he had to watch them to make sure he didn't fall. As he was finding a way through the dead bodies he stop when he saw one familiar. He ran over there felt for his pulse he didn't find one. Xander starred at his face.

"Robin I told Faith I'd tell you. I told Faith I'd tell you." But this time there were no tears. He was tried of seeing people who cared for die

The only thing left was to make them pay. He no longer cared what happened as long as he could rip through the demon until they killed him. And that what he did he tore through demons like they were paper. They didn't exist anymore all there were things to cut down. After fighting many demons for a while he started to get tired. He didn't notice that the sounds of battle had gone down significantly from the start. He did notice that his feet felt like lead and that his body was having trouble moving. After freeing a purple demon from his head, Xander had no more energy left and fell down.

Although he was very injured he wasn't dying he could tell he just didn't care anymore didn't want to care. Didn't want to see images of the people he cared for die. The more he saw the images the more he wanted to hide from them but there was no where to hide. As time went by Xander was still alive, somehow still conscious, trying to find a place to hide in his mind from the images. He finally found it.

Minutes later people stormed in and destroyed the remaining demons. Then they started walked around looking for survivors. The already grim faces got even grimmer as they couldn't find anyone alive. About an hour later they had pretty much given up any hope of finding any one alive. They were almost done checking the bodies then they would move to removal. No one was particularly looking forward to it.

Especially not Amanda she was a slayer she lived in Los Angeles with Angel a few watcher and about 10 other slayers. She had been told mere hours earlier that there was going to be a battle in Cleveland and they had gotten there as fast as they could. But they were too late every one here looked like they were dead. She found another familiar face she whispered.

"Xander." she knelt down and felt for a pulse not expecting to get one. To her surprise she felt a weak pulse.

"Angel! Over here Xander's still alive."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

It was a good thing they had a very large armory, since a lot of people went straight there after the meeting. Everyone else went straight for their cells phones. Some did both. Xander choose to go straight for the weapons which is when he found out that the cell phones weren't working. It was probably the portal disturbing cell services at least that what people were saying.

This was when the stampede to the land lines phones happened. The building only had a few land lines and there were about a hundred of them. Not good odds for people trying to say one last goodbye.

Good news was that people in the armory got first pick. Which was nice for Xander because he picked a nice looking sword. Put some stakes in his pockets. Some knifes to his legs. All in all some pretty good weapons not it would matter much since the likely hood of survival was slim. But the better the weapons the more demons he could take out before he died.

After Xander got his weapons, he took out his cell phone, hoping that his cell phone was the exception. After calling Buffy, Willow, Giles and Dawn he discovered it wasn't. He rushed over the phones and discovered that they were so long there was no way he would get a turn. But Xander decided to wait and hope that he was wrong that he would get a chance to say good bye.

"All those fighting report to the front of the building immediately. " Robin powerful voice rung through the halls about ten minutes later. Xander sighed he had known he wouldn't get a turn before they had to go to battle but it still sucked.

He turned toward the exit while most everyone else was running to the armory. Xander got there pretty quickly and went over to Robin who was already there.

"Robin." Xander nodded towards him. He nodded back.

"You've been a great head watcher from what I've seen in the last few hours." Xander said solemnly.

"Thank you. I'm sure you're a pretty good head watcher as well. " He said just as solemnly then Xander cracked a smile.

"Robin? Do I have the worst luck ever?"Robin gave a short laugh but a smile never graced his face.

"Quite possibly." Then Faith came up to them. Xander starting moving away so they could say their romantic good byes.

"Wait Xander." Xander stopped and turned around. She looked very nervous.

"I...I..thank you." she said he could tell that's not what she was going to say. But Xander couldn't think of why she would be thanking him so he asked.

"For what?"

"For trying to help me when..." Faith trailed off. She still couldn't say it the likelihood of our survival was slim and she couldn't say it. Xander realized it didn't matter he had forgiven her truly after their talk and hadn't even realized it. Xander was about to tell her when he saw that she had her lips firmly attached to Robins. Xander smiled as he looked around he realized there were several people with people attached to there lips.

Xander started walking toward the back for anyone he could share the last minutes of normalcy with before the battle begun. As he walked back Xander noticed everyone around him. Some were crying, some were laughing. Some were just standing looking cautiously for anything out of place that would signal the start of battle. Some were hugging, some kissing, some looking absolutely terrified, some soothing those who was crying or terrified.

Although the crowd was big the reality was there were only about a hundred of us against who knew how large of an army. Every one knew the odds of our survival were very slim. Which was why there were so many different reactions to our probably eminent demise.

But every one had their backs to the mansion, we were one force, we would fight to the death to keep the world or even just the normal people of the city safe.

There was a large flash of green light coming from a few miles to the left of them. Everything went silent all the things that were happening stopped. We were waiting for action for someone to tell us what to do. A few seconds later Robin voice rang through the crowd.

"To the light." then the only noise, was the sound of around two hundred feet running and noisy breathing. They ran past people who we told to get as far away from Cleveland as possible. Then as they closed in to the portal. Just as we closed in the portal closed.

They were in the middle of down town Cleveland. The normally bustling street, usually full of shoppers and work goers were empty, except for the bodies that littered the streets. Bodies of normal people, who had had no clue that demons even existed until they had killed them. It wasn't the first thing that caught their eyes, though extremely important, because it meant these demons were in no way friendly.

The first thing was that the demon themselves, they were all shapes and sizes and colors. The worst thing was their number, Xander couldn't see them all because they were in a street way. But they were huge not only in stature but in number as well.

Review please! Pretty pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Author's note: I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry but here it is now onto to the story.

Warning: this chapter mentions child abuse.

Xander was in the library alone. He wasn't researching he was just reflecting and the library had been the only place that hadn't had anyone in it. The only downside was that the air conditioner in the library wasn't working. Although Xander was used to African temperatures he was wearing the wrong clothes. The forecast had said it was suppose to be cold and well it wasn't. The door opened interrupting his thoughts and Xander looked at the person coming in.

" Xander." the person wasn't exactly the first person he wanted to talk to but Xander replied.

"Hey Faith." They hadn't been in the same room alone together since Faith had tried to kill him. But Xander could see she was a different person then the one who tried to kill him. She was avoiding making eye contact, which Xander took to mean that she was ashamed of what she did.

"So..." Faith trailed off. After about a minute in which Faith starting pacing back and forth, Xander decided that he would answer in fashion.

"So..." She stopped pacing and turned to face Xander.

"Xander..." she sounded like was going to say something important but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she released it and opened her eyes she was looking at the floor.

"Faith." Xander started then found he had no idea what to say. That it was Ok that she tried to kill him. It wasn't, he could stand being around her as long as there were other people with them. Xander understood that Faith was on the path of redemption like Angel. That she was didn't like what she had done. But she had never apologized.

Xander understood to a degree why. She was used to be alone, a lone ranger, she tore apart the only friendships she had ever had. She had killed people and she had distanced herself from it telling herself that she didn't care. It was hard to reach out to people when you were used to be being along. But Xander wasn't enough of a white knight to start the conversation. If Faith wanted to be forgiven she would have to work for it and have to ask for it.

Xander discovered that the library was getting even more hot and discovered that sweat was beading on his forehead and if he didn't stop it sweat would roll down his nose. Xander lifted his hand and wiped off the sweat that was building on his forehead. When he put his arm down Faith was starring at his arm. Xander's heart skipped a beat she didn't see it did she?

"How'd you get that?" she asked inquisitively with her eyebrow quirked. Oh she did ,so not good so very very not good. He needed to ask for clarification, maybe talking about something completely different from whatever he was thinking.

"Where did I get what?"

"That huge scar on your upper arm." Xander heart sunk she just had to see that, hopefully he could play her off like everyone else.

"Oh, some kid poked me with a sharp stick when I was a kid."

"Really... it looks like a cigarette burn to me. " she said not nastily or accusing. Just making an observation. Xander almost got up and ran out the room, but that would just be painting a big neon sign on his head that said couldn't take care of himself.

"Does B know?"

"Know what?" she moved up her sleeve and pointed to a scar on her shoulder blade, that was almost a mirror of my own."

"My father did this to me, when I played too loud while he watched the Superbowl." Xander closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Look Xander, I'm not looking for sympathy, I just telling you that you can tell me... if you want..."she trailed off. Xander head went spinning off in two different directions. She knew she knew how it felt. How horrible and how demeaning it was. How scared Xander had always been at home, never knowing if his dad would just hurt him or hospitalize him. How he had tried to forget what happened to him ever since he had left. She knew how he felt. It also explained why it was so hard for her to get close to them, and to a degree why she betrayed them. He didn't trust her with everything, but he knew that she wouldn't tell because it would be admitting what happened to her.

"He did it because..." Xander closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling."Because I wanted to play at my friend Jesse's house, my father said no and I didn't take no for an answer . I should have but I didn't know" Xander said.

"It was the first?" Faith asked knowingly and Xander nodded and said.

"Yes." there was a pause Xander could tell Faith wanted to ask something but was having a hard time spitting it out.

"Did your dad ever say he was sorry?"

"The next day but only that time, at the time he only complain because I made him drop his beer. You?"

"He didn't say it then, he was sober for 10 days and he said he was sorry. He said it again in advance because he knew he couldn't stay off the sauce."there was another pause then Faith asked.

"So I repeat my question. Does B know?"

"No she's a hero she shouldn't have to know."

"So I'm guessing that means no one knows."

"They don't need to. Have you told Robin?" she smiled sweetly.

"I love him, I really do but he already has issues, I don't need to add mine to his."

"So in other words we both have slight trust issues." making a joke but Xander wouldn't be Xander if he didn't make a joke when things got really bad.

"Yeah I think we do." Faith said softly and the conversation again faded to silence. In which Xander got to thinking, their conversation made them close. No one else know that his father used to beat him. Not even his mom she had been too drunk to notice. His friends with his help passed it off as him being a bad fighter. But it had always been better then them knowing the truth, no matter how annoying being side lined was. Also his anger over the years melted way from seething to simmering. He no longer hated her or despise her. He even trusted her to an extent.

"Xander I'm...I'm...I'm going to sit over here. " Faith then sat down.

Xander could tell she was trying to say she was sorry but couldn't get it out. It was okay they had time, eventually she would be able to say it and eventually he would be able to truly forgive her. They just existed in semi-comfortable silence for a few minutes, then there was suddenly an announcement on the PA system.

"All persons to the auditorium. " Robins voice came over the intercom. Xander got up and Faith followed. The trip to the auditorium was made in silence, and since it was close it didn't take them very long to get there. Xander headed for a seat just like he was picking a seat for a movie. In the middle of the middle of the theater it was just the way he liked it. Xander sat down and was slightly surprised when Faith sat down next to him. She leaned over and said quietly.

"I don't imagine were all going to watch a movie." Faith gave him a small sad smile. " It's apocalypse time isn't it?" Faith stated sounding nonchalant.

"Yeah, I can't see why else we'd all be here. So what kind of apocalypse do you think we have on

our hands? Is it the one demons who tried to sacrifice themselves or we dealing with Glory type , and the First type?"

"I don't know, personally I'm hoping for something we just kill and get it over with." after that there wasn't any conversation between them. The auditorium was buzzing with speculation from the slayerettes, who didn't know they should be afraid very afraid.

After a few minutes Robin got onto the stage, only confirming Xander fear that things were about to get apocalypsey. Faith whistled appreciatively and Xander turned to look at her along with most of the slayerettes, all of which had big smiles on their faces.

"They don't know it's apocalypsey, why worry them until Robin does?" Robin looked right at her looking stern but Xander and Faith could see he was slightly amused.

"Thank you Faith. Now I bet your all wondering why I've gathered you all here... We have a problem." all the talking and whispering stopped even the slayerettes know that we have a problem wasn't good. Robin paused for a moment presumably to gather his thought Xander. Then he cleared his throat and said.

"We found a prophecy, a portal from Goriden will open from somewhere in Cleveland at any moment. Goriden is well, a demon dimension other then that we have no clue what going to come out. Now it's possible that the demons from Goriden are peaceful. Possible but not very likely. Generally demons will kill you rather then look at you. There is very little know about Goriden except that soon we will be hosting some of the inhabitants."

"On the very likely chance that they are less then peaceful, we are the only defense to keep them back. I've already called back up but it won't be here for a few hours and no one near can fight them like we can. We're all Cleveland has, and I for one intend to fight them so that civilians don't have to. "

"Now I'm not ordering anyone to fight. This is a fight in which few if any will walk away from. If you choose not to fight, no one will think any less of you. However those that are going to fight, I suggest you take whatever time we have left to arm yourself and call your loved ones. That's all." he started off the stage and the was silence hanging thickly in the air. No one spoke no one moved everyone thought about the impending apocalypse and how this would likely be their last night on earth."

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Author's note: Another new chapter and you didn't have to wait 2 years for it :) Chapter is reposted because of a unfinished plot line that was brought to my attention.

She parked in front of the mansion. Xander hadn't seen it since he had hopped a plane to Africa. Although before he went, he spent a good deal of time on the mansion. So much so, it seemed like another friend he would be able to see again.

"Are you just going to sit here forever, or are you going to go in."

"Yeah of course, I am I'm just glad to be here."

"Yeah, I'm glad your here as well." Xander opened his door and noticed that she didn't do the same.

"Aren't you coming."

"Actually no." at Xander's surprised look she added "I'm leaving the country actually, I just wanted to see you before I left, and what better way to do that then drive you home?"

"Wow. I was hoping we'd actually get to spend some time together."

"I know I was going to, but Giles needs me in England." she said apologetically.

"You have to leave right now?"

"Unfortunately I do, I be back in a few days, so we should get some time to talk before you go back to Africa. "

"OK Dawnster, I'll hold you to that see you in a few days."

"Yeah. "

"Do you need me to drive you back to the airport?"

"No, Caitlin already volunteered to drive me." as if she knew what they were talking about, they hear a knock on the passenger side window which was Caitlin.

"Okay see you later Dawnster." they had a awkward hug in the SUV, then Xander exited the car , he grabbed his bags from the back of the SUV, closed the trunk and waved as the car took off. He had really wanted to talk to her, but he waited many months, he could wait a few more days for that conversation to happen.

He's interest quickly went to the building, and to how it was faring. When they had bought the property, it had been old and overrun with vampires. They had done quite a bit of slaying and fixing up the house. Before Xander could get a in depth analysis of how the house was doing, he found himself suddenly surrounded by teenage girls, many of whom were trying to hug him to death.

"Hey! Hey! There's plenty of Xander to go around, as long as you don't squeeze him to death." There were several laughs in response to that, and thankfully most loosened their grip on him. He then heard a chorus of his name being said many times. He couldn't really distinguish one voice from another, and found himself being moved towards the mansion. He soon found himself inside the mansion, and with seemly no way out of the swarm of girls around him.

"Hey girls, why don't we let Xander breath?" Xander turned and saw Robin smirking at him and Xander smiled back thankfully. A chorus of groans were heard and some of the girls moved off but several stayed.

"I mean it girls all of you. Xander's not going anywhere, he's going to be here for the next few days, and you can ask him all your questions later." The girls groaned again and this time all of them left.

" I don't think I could have escaped without your help thanks Robin." Xander gave him a manly one armed hug.

"So Xander, how's Africa been?"

"Good how about Cleveland?"

"You know same ole same ole a few demons here, a few vampires there."

"Yep definitely know that feeling. So did you have many apocalypses while I've been gone?"

"Only 3 and we handled them well."

"That's good, I only had the one, and well it was just very mundane, I would have thought, if you're trying to end the world can't you do it more exciting way?"

Robin opened his mouth to say something when his cell phone rang. Robin held up a finger and opened his cell phone.

"Hello." Xander could see the look on Robins face quickly turn to concern.

"Yes." The concern on his face seemed to deepen by the moment.

"Yes, I see just a sec." Robin moved the cell phone down to his chest.

"I'm sorry Xander, but something has come up I have to take this call."

"Okay Robin we'll talk later."

"Yeah." he said distractedly and left. Xander wondered what was going on, for exactly five seconds, which was the time it took for him to be surrounded by some of his favorite people.

"Xander! They're threatening to touch my collection!" and some of his not so favorite people.

"Andrew I just got here, can you wait till I'm here for more then 5 minutes before you unload your pitiful problems on me?" He huffed and whined.

"I'm telling." and stomped off and Xander rolled his eyes. He looked at one of the girl around him in particular and asked.

"Tiffany how do you live with that every day, and not strangle him." Tiffany shrugged, her bright blond hair going up and down her dark blue eyes were playful.

"The only reason he's alive, is that Buffy has a thing about killing humans, she almost gave in but at the last second she backed out." She said wistfully. Tiffany was one of the first slayers that they had come across after the battle, she had taken to it very well. She and Xander had become very close in the relatively short time he had there before he had gone to Africa.

"So Xander, what it like in Africa?" asked Rona.

"Hot, Hot, and Hot."

"Okay other then hot." asked Alice. She was also one of the newer slayers who came to Cleveland before he had gone to Africa. She on the other hand was the opposite of Tiffany. She had olive skin, dark hair and eyes, she spoke with a accent and she came from Portugal.

"Hard, I mean I had to train slayers, many of which I couldn't understand until Willow put that multi-lingual spell on me, so that I could understand what they were saying and speak to them. Plus in some countries, I had not only parents who didn't trust me, but sometimes war which was always fun. On the bright side I got to see a lot of cultures, and experience it in a way few people from America get to."

"That's sounds really cool.. the cultures part not the war part." said Shannon.

"Definitely wasn't boring."

"I'll bet."

"So how'd you get your eye back." Shannon asked and Xander winced, he was hoping they hadn't noticed. He had almost packed a eye patch to wear so no one would ask, but sooner or later they would have to find out, and he didn't want them to think he was hiding it from them.

"That is a long, long, story. But the short version is I made a wish."

"What?" Xander winced, they were alarmed since he was the one who always went on and on making wishes and there he had gone breaking the rules.

"Yeah I kind of had to, but that's besides the point."

"That is not besides the point, it is exactly the point now tell the whole story." If it had been anyone but Rona who had said that, Xander probably would have declined anyway, but he felt close to her and she to him.

"Okay fine, the short version or the long one?"

"Long one."they all said almost in unison.

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Me and some my slayers were on patrol, nothing was out there, we patrolled for hours and I was just about to let us turn in, when we heard something. Since we have no luck whatsoever the noise was of course a demon. Unfortunately African demons, also have more exotic species then your average normal ones. This particular one oozed blue and if it touched you it did terrible things to you. Which of course my girls didn't know when they went to attack it. The second their skin came in contact with the blue ooze, they started screaming because it hurt so bad.

So I quickly pulled them away from the creature and took them home and tried to stop the pain. The pain wouldn't stop, I tried everything, even taking them to the hospital but still it hurt them just as much. I wasn't sure what to do, only a few of my slayers hadn't tried attacking the thing, so they patrolled in ¼ of the force they normally do. I did the researching for anything at all that would get the pain to stop ,and it turned out the only way I could get the pain to stop was to kill the blue oozing thing. Which I would have to do without touching it, so I wasn't sure how I or any of the slayers could do such a thing. So me and the remaining slayers practiced with things you can throw at a distance, until we thought we could take it. So naturally we went after it, we started throwing stuff at it but it couldn't puncture through the ooze and more slayers got oozed. Then we were down even more slayers, I heard that the blue ooze thing was staying in this cave. So I went to go see if that was true and I walked into a lair of Mairia and as we all know you don't want to step into their lair."

"How did you get out?" Vi asked.

"Well I tried my usual Xander charm, and it attacked me, of course I really wasn't expecting any different, so I defended myself. Surprising after a bit, it started laughing, at first I though that it thought my fighting style was ridiculous, and I was mad because I worked quite hard to be where I am today." Xander heard several slayers giggle and smiled. "So then it said lots of stuff about how stupid I was to be in it's lair, apparently knowing how powerful it was. Then it said that it could read minds, which I don't remember ever seeing in a watcher's guide, and I swear Giles made me read all of them before he let me be a watcher. It also said that it liked me, in what sense I certainly didn't ask it. It asked me what I wanted most in the world and well a lot of things came to mind. The one that came out of mouth, was my eye and I guess he saw that as a wish. The next thing I knew I could see out of both eyes. Apparently Maiaia can also grant wishes, another thing the Watcher guide doesn't tell you.

So after that I had two eyes, and it was even nice enough to tell me that the blue ooze monster lived in the water near the cave. So I thanked the demon and ran away before it changed it's mind. After I had left the cave, I saw the beach and the vast expanse of water it lived in. I should have gotten the slayers to do it, but I couldn't let them be subjected to the pain, so I decided to do it alone. I figured it had to leave the water sometime so I waited for it with my supplies.

When it came out of the water, I was ready for it, as ready as I could be anyways. I don't know what I was thinking, I just attacked it full body attacked it, which was really really really dumb since the instant my skin came in contact with it, it started hurting. Somehow I was able to fight past the intense pain and I'm not even sure how, it's like my body was fighting without my mind, and then the pain was gone. The demon was dead and I'm still not sure how exactly it happened except that it did. I burned that sucker just in case and I went back and they were all okay, no more pain no scaring no nothing. "

"So you went after a demon by yourself?"Rona asked knowing it was against the rules.

"Yeah, I already said it was stupid, but it worked."

"You could have been killed." Tiffany said concerned.

"But I wasn't."

"But you could have been." Tiffany said again this time a little louder.

" I wasn't." Tiffany had a look of pain for a single second, if you blinked you would have missed it, but then it was gone replaced by a smirk.

"Well at least you killed it." Tiffany said.

"You got your eye back now, it can't take it away from you again can it?" Alice asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I hope not."

"Well I'm glad you got it back, while the pirate look was very sexy, it's a lot easier to see the violent things we fight with 2 eyes." Rona said.

"Definitely a fan of the 2 eyes look..the pirate look was sexy?"

"Very sexy." Tiffany said with a very alluring smile.

"Huh...I mean that's very inappropriate, considering I am now a watcher and very much..."

"Xander." Shannon said.

"Yeah."

"Shut up." Shannon said.

"Okay." To change the subject again he said"So...you guys get into much trouble while I've been gone."

"What us?"Tiffany asked with a smirk.

"You! I know you got into trouble! Now tell me what kind so I can properly punish you for it!" she tried to smile innocently but Xander saw right through it. Tiffany had always looked like an angel but had always been the kind to make trouble. Not really bad trouble, like hurting innocent people, but staying out past curfew, mouthing off, not paying attention, and sometimes getting into unnecessary fights . Along with other worse things like lying, stealing, being purposely stupid on a patrol, and when she was in a bad mood generally being a complete bitch. She was a little like Faith, but she hid it better and made more of a effort to socialize with others, and she was trying to be better but she would never admit it.

"I got detention 7 times." she rolled her eyes like it wasn't a big deal. Detention wasn't what it was in other schools. They didn't just sit after school and wait for it to be over, though most thought that would be preferable. Instead it was grueling extra physical work. Xander took her a few feet from the other girls so that the conversation would be more private, although with slayer hearing they could probably hear it just as well as if they had stayed.

"For what?"

"Nothing too bad." she grimaced and Xander hid a smile she was doing a lot better, letting him see her emotions.

"Tiffany." he said in his tell-me-or-else-your-in-big-trouble-way.

"Okay, I missed curfew 3 times, I mouthed off to a few teachers, and I was dumb on a patrol."

"What?"

"It's worse then it sounds."

"So you weren't being purposely dumb on a patrol."

"Well you see, we were on patrol and I may have been telling some of the girls who annoy me a bit, some things about Feregon demons which we hunting that weren't true, and they may of gotten hurt... a little..not much I made sure they wouldn't be hurt by much."

"Tiffany."

"I know it's was stupid , petty ,and I already said I was sorry to everyone, and I promised I'd never do it again."

"How much were they hurt?"

"A few broken arms and some bruises..."at his look she said "They're slayers! They healed in a few days!"

"Tiffany."

"I already said it was wrong, I already said I was sorry, what more do you want from me!"

"Tiffany I was just going to say that you know what you did was wrong, just learn from it and never do anything like that ever again."

"Your not mad?" Xander liked that she cared about what he thought of her. Robin had told him that he and Faith were the only people she actually cared what they thought about her. He had almost taken her to Africa with him, but he thought it would better if she stayed here and had practice in socializing.

"I'm not mad, a little disappointed, but not mad." her eyes flashed for a second with pain before she covered it up with indifference.

"So you okay with rejoining the group again?" Tiffany nodded and they both headed back to the group.

"Hi all." Xander said.

"Hi." Alice said, no one said anything about the conversation they had just had.

"So... Xander did you miss us?" Alice asked shyly.

"Of course, I missed all of you." they all beamed back at him.

"So did you find anyone special in Africa?" Vi asked.

"I found many special girls, but they were all slayers."

"No I mean special, like a love interest." Vi said earnestly.

"I know what you meant Vi, and the answer is no, I didn't meet any girl who swept me off my feet."

"Aren't you supposed to do the sweeping." Shannon asked.

"Only in fairy tales. All the women I'm attracted to would never let me do the sweeping... unless it was the actual act of cleaning."

"You do have quite the taste in women." Tiffany said and Xander tried not to think of Anya again but it was like trying not to think of elephants, when somebody said elephants. His mind went to the bad place which was all Anya, all the time. Her laugh, her smile, her very inappropriate comments, and how it had ended.

"Xander!" Xander jumped out of it and saw all the girls starring at him.

"Sorry." Tiffany said looking worried and guilty.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Xander smiled, his smile was fake and it probably showed.

"Are you sure?" Rona asked.

"Yeah."

"So how had patrolling been?" Xander asked.

"Not bad." Shannon said.

"I broke my wrist a few months back, thank goodness for slayer healing." Vi said.

"Not bad, I totally kicked ass!"Tiffany smirked.

"Better."Alice said. Alice had always been a gentle soul, not very prone to violence even when pushed. It had taken a lot for her to start fighting, even in training and Xander was glad that it was going better for her now.

"I'm doing really good, haven't been pounded on or had anything broken in awhile, and I consider that a success."Rona said.

"Lucky you." Vi grumbled and touched her wrist, probably in remembrance of her recently broken wrist.

"I was born lucky, and I will die lucky."Rona said.

"Yeah, when someone stabs you with a rabbit foot."Tiffany said with a laugh.

"No one could get close enough to me to stab me with a rabbits foot."Rona said confidently though she also had a smile on her face.

"Oh really you want to bet?" Tiffany responded.

"If it's a bet then I would win because I'm lucky." Rona said. Xander found the exchange very amusing, and his eyes zeroed in on Rona. She seemed to be doing very well here , seemed to enjoy herself and he was very glad for her. He suddenly really wanted to talk to Rona alone, but to do that he would have to separate her from everyone. Xander motioned to Rona that he wanted to talk to her, and she nodded. Maybe it wasn't the smartest plan in the long run, but he figured it would get them a little alone time with Rona.

"Look! Andrew has Ice cream!" Xander said and pointed in a random direction. He knew there would be hell to pay for it later, but he wanted to talk to Rona privately. They all left in a hurry, except Rona who stayed with a smile of her face.

"They're are going to kill you when they find out there's no ice cream."

"That's possible. But on to a much more important question. How's my favorite slayer in Cleveland?" Rona smiled.

"I'm good Xander and yourself?"

"Reasonably well." Xander said then cracked smile "Man I'm starting to talk like Bruce. " he shook his head in mock disgust.

"Bruce? Who's that?"

"One of my fellow watchers, who's helping me search Africa for slayers. "

"He sounds very uptight."

"Oh he is, but he can also have fun." Xander cracked a smile.

"So what's changed since I've been here?"

"Well a lot, and also very little."

"I guess I'm now caught up."

"Well our schedules are still about the same. We train in the mid-morning, then we have sparring, free time, then at night we split up and hunt down the forces of darkness. What's different is mostly relationships. Vi, Katelyn, Alexis and Shannon are dating civilians and it's kind of funny seeing them have to deal with the whole secret identity thing. Then there's just fights between the slayers. Katelyn and Rochelle used to be the best of friends, but Katelyn boyfriend Brad tore them apart. Jaime has been very skanky, and I mean very every night she doesn't have to patrol, she in a bar looking to pick men up."

"You're kidding? Little Jamie? She was always so nice."

"That was Pre-Derek break up Jamie, the Post-Derek break up Jamie is a skank."

"I never pegged you as the gossip type."

"Well other then slaying and school ,there's not a hell of a lot of things to do around here. Besides you need to know, you just do." Xander decided to try a different direction.

"You should write this all down, it would make for a very good soap opera."

"It sure would, but the whole slayer demon thing would probably overpower the soap opera side of it."

"Not necessarily, Passions and Port Charles both had supernatural aspects in it."

"And you would know this how?" Xander answered too quickly.

"I've heard it...from people."he smiled sheepishly, he had gotten so used to living with women, he even watched soap opera's, although not so much lately since he lived in Africa.

"Sure you did." Rona smiled knowingly, Xander changed the subject.

"So anything else anything change while I was gone?"

"No not really"she shook her head as she said it.

"Well, I'm always glad to talk to you Rona."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah I'm totally excited."

"So when the thing...the thing...what exactly are you doing?"

"Well I'm-"

"Xander!" Xander winced and turned around slowly yes it was him again.

"Andrew!"Xander tried to sound excited to see which he wasn't.

"Xander! They're touching my rare collectable action figures! They're threatening to take them out of the package!"

"Aw that's just terrible." Xander said not very sympathetically.

"Aren't you going to stop them."

"Not really." Andrew stomped away angrily and Xander and Rona chuckled at his retreating back.

"Well it's been great talking to you Rona, but sometime I've got to put this stuff in my room . Good news is that we have this whole week to talk, and I intend to take advantage of it."

"Me too Xander."

"I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yeah see you then." he left and started for the guest rooms, until he realized that everyone would know he was going to his room. Especially the girls who he had told that Andrew had ice cream. Jet lag was really getting to him right now, and he just wanted to be able to relax for a little bit, maybe a minute or two of shut eye. Since there were no pending apocalypses at the moment, the room that was least likely to have foot traffic at the moment, was probably the library so that's where Xander headed.

When he got there he found to his relief there was no one else in it, he found one of the corners to sit down in and closed his eyes. Unfortunately even though he was very tired he couldn't sleep, instead he ending up reflecting on his life.

Author's note: To those who have read this chapter before, I seemed to have left out some key details so I fixed it and reposted it.

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Xander buckled his seat belt, checked his mirrors and pulled out. The ride to the airport was uneventful, though it was fairly long since it was 8 hours from where the Africa Watcher's council head quarter were.

Xander went into the airport parking and parked his car. He made sure all the spells were still in place so if some one stole his car he could find it. He made sure there was nothing too valuable he was leaving in the car in case it was broken into. Xander grabbed his bags and started toward the airport, he made his way to the baggage check and checked a couple of bags.

It took him a little while to get through airport security. Actually a long while and while it was boring, Xander had gone through much more boring things. Like waiting for a vamp to rise that never rose now that was even more boring. Once he was finally through all the lines, he stopped by one of the stores at the airport and bought some motion sickness pills. Then he made his way over the gate and sat down while he waited for his plane to come in. He took out the book he was reading and read it until he heard.

"Flight 181 to Cleveland, Ohio boarding now." Xander stood up and stood in line again waiting to get onto the plane. He got on the plane and to his seat with little trouble and got himself settled in. Xander buckled his seat belt and hoped the ride wasn't too bumpy. The last time he went on a plane had been horrible. They had turbulence almost the entire flight off and on. He had gotten sick and Bryce had never let him live it down.

Soon they were in the air and Xander managed to entertain himself for the flight. The flight was slightly bumpy but not as bad as the last time, Xander was very glad when the pilot finally set the plane on the runway.

He got off the plane and made his way to the baggage claim area. Once Xander got to the baggage claim he saw a sign that said Xander in big blue letters. Xander couldn't see that face of the person holding the sign because the sign covered it. He went over there and said.

"Hey." the sign was lowered. Xander grinned.

"Hey Dawn you grew like a foot since the last time I saw you.". Dawn was smiling just as widely as he was.

"I did not I grew 4 inches."

"Come here."She put down the sign and they hugged each other for awhile. When they broke apart Xander starred at her she looked so much older ,wiser and taller. She caught him looking and self consciously asked.

"What?"

"It's just you were already taller then your sister and now your way taller then Buffy."

"Yeah she's kind of pissed that I got all the height."

"She'll get over it."

"Anyway we've got to get you to the house, everyone is waiting there for you." Xander grabbed his bags and followed Dawn out they continued talking as they made their way to Dawn's car.

"So how bad is it?"

"How attached are you to your flesh."

"I'm kind partial to it."

"Well you better get unattached to it quick because everyone's gonna want a piece of you." That's when they got to her car and Xander put his bags in her trunk and got in on the passengers side. Dawn got in the driver's side and turned the car on and the speakers of the car starting screaming _Barbie Girl. _Xander glanced down at her iPod and looked up to her smirking face, she moved the car into drive and started making her way to Slayer Central, after about 30 second he exclaimed.

"Really I'm already always surrounded by women pretty much 24/7 and this is the kind of music you want to listen to!" Dawn laughed then clicked a button on her iPod and it skipped to a much better and more manly song.

"Thank you."

"So Dawnster how life now that you're out of high school?"

"Well it's was cool finishing my education in Rome but I don't know... it's better not being in high school and even though Buffy won't ever not treat me with kid gloves, I feel like more people respect me. Also nice finishing my education not on a Hellmouth."

"Sometime I w-would have liked to finish my education not on Hellmouth." Xander had almost said wish and especially since they were back a Hellmouth that would be a very bad thing.

"And miss all the adventure you guys had?"

"You got to experience all those adventures at once at Sunnyhell."

"Yeah but then the riots started, and then the battle, and trying to save everyone from certain death, you went through that all the time."Xander started thinking about Anya again and didn't say anything. He knew that leaving her at the altar wasn't one of his shining moments, but he had still cared for her a great deal even though he still believed it had been the right thing not to marry her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Xander didn't realize he had gotten lost in his thoughts until he looked up and Dawn's concerned and apologetic face.

"It's okay Dawn I just get reminded of her sometimes." Okay time for a change in subject something that would lead to something less painful. They merged onto the freeway.

"So...how's Buffy."

"Good still in Italy having fun being normal."

"She deserves to have a break, all she's only ever wanted to be just a normal girl."

"Yeah she deserve it, but she bugs me when she tries to make me normal?'

"How so?"

"She tries to use her head slayer status to keep me from being anything. I've been trying to be a watcher for awhile now, but she keeps on fighting me saying that she knows best."

"She's just trying to protect you Dawn, she's been your guardian for the last 3 years it's probably hard for her to see you as anything but someone who she's responsible for."at Dawn's look he added" Not saying that's she's right I'm just saying, and now we are not going to talk about his anymore because I don't want to get into any more trouble."

"Because your scared of Buffy."Dawn accused.

"I'm afraid of all Summer's women." Dawn smiled. "They terrify me."

"Yeah well we are pretty intimidating."

"I'm shaking in my boots right now." Dawn had a contemplative look on her face.

"Do you actually own boots?"

"No it's just an expression it's too hot in California for boots definitely too hot for boots in Africa."

"And here I was thinking you were just fashionably against them."Xander laughed.

"Me and fashion have always been at odds, not as much anymore though."

"You think you have fashion sense?" Dawn laughed.

"No I would never claim that, I'm just saying that I'm more fashionable then I used to be."

"Those shirts were horrendous."

"Hey! I was very fond of the Hawaiian shirt thing."

"Yeah you were the only one."

"If everyone was just so against the Hawaiian shirts, why did no one tell me?"

"Because they were a part of what made you, you even if they were ugly."

"Ouch." Xander said mock hurt.

"Yeah I'm not one to pull punches."

"I can see that." Dawn pulled off the freeway.

"So are you dating anyone?" Xander tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Xander." Dawn complained.

"What? I can't be there to protect you from boys, I know how they think."

"So do I and I can protect myself, you've seen me fight you think any guy going to get lucky unless I want him to?" Xander starred at her in horror.

"I want to scrub my mind forever."

"Unlikely it will ever get clean."

"You saying my mind is dirty?" Xander said with false hurt .

"That's what I said isn't it?" Dawn said nonplussed.

"Missy I'm going to have to start telling lies to your sister about what you've been doing." Xander said childishly.

"I'll tell her worse lies." Dawn responded in a just as childish way.

"I'll tel her worser lies." Xander continued childishly

"I'll tell her lies that will makes your lies seem like fibs." Dawn said louder and just as childishly.

"I'll tell her...terrible terrible lies.."Xander trailed off not being able to think of anything better and Dawn smirked at him.

"I win?"

"Yeah you win."

"Good I love winning."

"Another trait that Summer's women share." Dawn grinned back at him, she parked in front of the mansion, they were here.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Author's note: This is the last chapter so enjoy.

Xander was all packed and ready to go. The only thing left to do was to say good bye to his people. Not that he was going to be gone long, he was going to be back in a week, still if Xander left without saying goodbye, they wouldn't speak to him when he came back.

Xander went into a semi-large room in which there were half a dozen people. When Xander came into the room everybody looked at him.

"I know you all will miss me dearly, but I'm sure you will find some way to survive while I'm in Cleveland, although it may be hard I know you can get through it." Xander smiled and turned to the first girl in the line a dark African beauty who was 14.

"Bye Gina." Xander said in mock sorrow she laughed and rolled her eyes. Xander moved on to the next girl a white girl around 15 with blond hair and green eyes.

"Bye Karen." Xander said again in mock sorrow.

"Xander you such an ass." she said with a laugh.

"Yes Karen I'll miss you too." she hugged him tightly for a few seconds.

"Promise me you'll come back in one piece."

"Tis the Hellmouth I make no guarantee's." she smiled. He moved on to the next girl. Another dark African beauty was next.

"Bye Ini."

"I'll miss you Xander."

"I'll miss you too." he gave her a small hug. She was always so shy but she seemed to like him quite a bit and he had a soft spot for her as well. He went onto the next girl who used to be white but now was red with sunburns.

"You know you really don't need to do this, you'll be gone for one week you are such a drama queen."

"I'll miss you too Laura "

"Hurry up Xander or you're going to be late for you're flight."

"I have plenty of time."

"That's what everyone says then they chat and chat and then they miss their flight."

"Well then I better go to Shani."

"Yeah you should."

"Okay I"m going." he turned towards Shani then found himself encased in her arms again this time longer. ?"

"I'm the drama queen?"

"Shut up have a safe trip. "

"I'll miss you ." she broke off the hug. He moved on to another gorgeous girl who skin was bronzed and eyes were hazel.

"Bye Shani."

"You better come back."

"How could I stay away?" she also hugged him briefly. He moved onto the next girl she was also a dark African beauty with caramel colored hair.

"Bye Chipo." she was the youngest of them all at only 13 years old, she had a particularly hard time growing up and grown very attached to him.

"Don't go Xander."

"Chipo, I'm only going to be gone a week hardly any time and then I'll be back."

"You promise."

"I'll try my hardest."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." he smiled at her until she smiled back. He turned to next girl who was very dark and very beautiful.

"Bye Amina" she was new so they didn't have that great of a relationship yet which was why all she said was was.

"Bye Xander."he moved onto the next slayer she had bronzed skin and brown eyes.

"Bye Safiya."

"Have fun." He moved onto the next one which was another dark African beauty with dark brown almost black eyes.

"Bye Abbah" she smiled and waved.

"Send me a letter."

"Will do." she hugged him for several second then let go and he moved onto the next one. Another dark African beauty this one had brown eyes.

"Bye Bakka." she looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't do anything stupid."she said.

"I'll try not to."he responded jovially and he moved onto the next one. This one was bronzed and had green eyes.

"Bye Cachay."

"After you do something stupid, don't pretend that you were innocent in all of it." Xander laughed.

"You know me so well."

"Don't I." she shook her head amused. He moved onto the next one another dark African Beauty with bright green eyes.

"Bye Hakima."Also one of the newer ones that he hadn't had time to make a solid relationship with her.

"Bye Xander." Xander moved to the next girl who was another dark African Beauty she had blue eyes

"Bye Penda."she was also one of the newer ones so it wasn't surprising when all she said back was.

"Bye Xander." He moved onto the next one this one spoke first very excitedly brimming with too much energy for her 5 foot 2 inch frame, practically bouncing up and down her dark braids swishing in the air. Her hazel eyes shined with joy and nervousness.

"Bye Nafia."

"Bring me back something."

"I'll bring everyone something back."

"Really?" Nafia asked earnestly.

"No I don't have the money for that." she playfully hit him.

"Jerk."

"You're just jealous that I'm going to Cleveland and that I'm going to the Aerosmith concert." she was a huge Aerosmith fan.

"Okay maybe a little." she admitted.

"I'll see you soon." she moved in and hugged him tightly she let him go before he couldn't breath and sometimes she had trouble with that so... progress. He moved onto the next girl a bronze skinned beauty with green eyes.

"Bye Xander."

"Bye Raha."

"I can't believe your going to an Aerosmith concert!" also a big fan of Aerosmith.

"I'm lucky."

"Get his autograph for me!"

"I'll try." Xander laughed and he moved onto the last girl in line. She looked nervous and very apprehensive why he wasn't really sure so he asked her.

"What's wrong Uheri?" she looked at him with scared brown eyes and, dark skin glinted in the sunlight.

"I have a bad feeling."

"About what?" Xander said confused but interested.

"That you...nevermind it's probably nothing." she tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Xander probably would have pushed, but he had to leave for the airport soon he'd ask her when he got back.

"Bye Uheri."

"Don't get into trouble."she said nervously.

"I make no promises." Xander said trying to get her to smile but it didn't really work .

"Bye Xander." she again tried to smile but it didn't really reach her eyes. He had to go soon so even if he wanted to figure out what was bugging his slayer, he didn't have time so he turned to the last person in line. He was a large white man, with black hair, blue eyes, in tan shorts and a black t-shirt he was looking annoyed until Xander turned to face him then he smirked

"Bye Bruce. Keep those slayers in line, but don't be too tough on them they are just teenage girls after all."

"I think I can manage for a week without you." Bruce answered in his crisp British accent. He really wasn't as proper as he appear at first glance. His words were elegant as was his accent but his demeanor not so much.

"I have every assurance that you will." Bryce smiled his devil smile like he did every time Xander said something proper, or when Xander occasionally slipped into a British accent. He never let it go, he reminded him every chance he got. Bryce was Xander's second in command. They had butted heads until they had finally realized that they actually liked each other styles. Which had been a shock for anyone who knew them. But now they were like brothers.

"Xander." Bryce taunted.

"You can make my life hell when I get back, right now I have a plan to catch." Then Xander hugged Bruce round the middle. Which Bruce quickly escaped from with a look of mock annoyance.

"This moment is touching, but you only going to be gone for a week there, hardly a need for this whole thing."

"I know Bruce, I just do it to annoy you." Xander replied with his lop-sided grin. Bruce didn't look surprised just more smug.

"I know Xander, now get going or your going to miss your plane and you wouldn't want that would you?"

"I don't know Bruce, I might have more fun annoying you then getting sick on the plane." at that Bruce's smugness increased.

"Get going Xander or you'll never get there."

"Okay, okay.." Xander went out of the house they were using as head quarters.

Xander went to his jeep and sighed and looked around. Even though this was only a week trip, it strangely felt like this would be the last time he saw this beautiful African view. Xander shook his head to clear the weird feeling out of his head and unlocked the car and he put his suitcase in the back seat. He looked at his surroundings again, the sun was just rising it was the most beautiful time of day. He barely got to see the sun rise and enjoy it, so he sat and watched for a few minutes before realizing, that if he didn't get to the airport soon the likelihood of the plane leaving without him increased.

Author's note: I may have over board on the descriptions since this is the last chapter, so how they look bears nothing on the rest of the story. Then again I may have under done it...Either way the story is finished! My first multiple chapter story will be complete! Tell me what you think about it, please review! :)


End file.
